Life Before the End
by Amare
Summary: Lee Scoresby's tale begins at his parent's murder. He ventures to the sea with his beloved Hester, so he can see for himself the ocean his mother loved so much...I aint good at summaries, so R&R!PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Accept the plot of course. And maybe some people in the future...the rest is Philip Pullmans...I sure do wish it was mine though...grovels in self pity

Authors Note: yeah, this is my second fan fic...my first wasn't very popular apparently...grr...well, that one got no reviews, but it might be just a matter of time for it. Hopefully this one will do better, and not come to that fate...but it is all up to you, readers, you alone have the power to give me the encouragement, and critism, to continue this story...DUN DUN DUN! haha...

Rating might be changed later, not sure what's really gonna happen to Lee and Hester right now

the title...I dunno, it just came to me, so here it is

Life Before the End – Lee Scoresby's Tale

.:The Beginning:.

The sun was in its prime, up at its highest point in the sky it shone, it's color a musty golden hue, caused by the fact that a swarm of clouds was in its wake. Lee gazed upwards, his daemon, Hester, at his side. In the form of a sparrow, she flapped her wings, and glided through the air, catching even the smallest of turbulences. He watched her, his eyes unblinking as were hers. His dream was to travel abroad, and learn as much as he could, so that in at least a small way he could impact the future of his beloved world.

'_You need to stop dreaming Lee," _he berated himself in his mind, _'everyone wishes to be important and to make a difference, your pa did, ma did as well. Look what happened to them. Dead as stone, they is, just because they wanted to make a difference. They did, yes, they did make a difference, but only to you, they gave their lives just for you to live, however long you can survive on your own.' _

Large clear blue tears welled up in his eyes, he desperately wished his parents were there, so that they could hug him, and comfort him. But alas, the bandits had left none alive, accept him, but that was just because his ma and pa had hidden him behind the bookcase in the small room, which was the only room in the small shanty. It was a run down, lame excuse for a home, but it was all his father could afford. His family never really did have a lot of money, so even having a roof over their heads, was an accomplishment. The small amount of furniture there was, was just enough for the Scoresby's, who never needed much to survive. Lee was born into poverty, never knowing anything else, he grew up hating having to wear old tattered clothing, that was much to big for his tiny starved body, and having to fight constantly to survive the harsh, cold winters, and scorching hot summers in the Country of Texas.

He wiped his tears away, which had successfully run down his dirty cheeks, leaving lines ridden of dirt down his face. He rubbed his eyes with his palm, dirtying his face even more. He didn't care though, he never liked being clean all that much. Slowly, he straightened up, only to realize Hester was perched upon his shoulder, singing to him soothingly.

"You always can cheer me up," he said, his face breaking into a weak smile. "I only got you left, so we gots' ta' stick together forever. Let's go Hester. Where? I dunno, where ever our feet take us..." With that, they headed in a random direction, talking animatedly, to try and ease the pain and feeling of loss. He gripped the necklace that was around his small, emaciated neck, hoping to find some sort of sign from his mother, who had worn the very same necklace around her neck, until her death. Her aroma was still lingering around the dark blue stone, which matched the exact color of her eyes, which she passed down to Lee.

They were headed north, towards the sea, a place Lee's mother had always told him about, before he went to bed. Her eyes were always filled with longing, while past memories flooded into her mind as she told him about the waves that tumbled down onto the beaches. She told him how the sand seeped into your toes oh so perfectly, while the water lapped at your feet, only to retreat back, and leave you standing there, your feet half buried, patiently waiting for another calming wave coming up hesitantly to swish sand around your feet. She told him about the small crabs that scuttled along, always in a hurry to be somewhere else, and of the seaweed, that occasionally drifted upwards with the water, only to be left in the sun to dry and cripple under the heat. Lee's dreams as a child were to go to the sea with his mother, and to see the peace and calm that his mother spoke of for himself. He wanted to smell the humid, salty air, and taste the salt upon his lips; he wanted to feel happy, just like his mother did when she went to the sea.

His bare feet trod softly on the moist ground, wet from the fog that enveloped his house in the morning. He remembered the times he would dance in the mist, his mother and father watching him, smiling. He remembered the joy, when he felt his feet tap the ground, only to come back up again as he ran about with Hester. The sight of his father and mother standing close, his fathers muscled arm across the small shoulders of his mum, a sign of pure love, which coursed through their veins. Their two daemons, dogs, one a large hound, which was his fathers, the other, a lap dog, which was his mothers. He paused, stopping the play with his daemon, and turned to watch his parents, so happy and blissful. He wished that one day he would be that happy, before turning back to play again.


End file.
